Stay With Me
by Hisana-Kubi
Summary: Et si, au lieu de le laisser partir, le Tueur avait eu une proposition pour Max? Max/Tueur. Three-Shot. COMPLET
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! C'est la toute première fanfiction que je publie, je stresse un petit peu..**  
 **J'ai un possible 2e chapitre en progrès sur le PC mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à quelque chose avec, donc pour le moment considérons ça comme un OS!**  
 **J'espère que vous allez apprécier! Oh et Victor, si tu passes par là, n'hésite pas à dire si tu as aimé ;D**

« J'aurais aimé avoir une passion moi aussi, ça m'aurait sans doute aidé à pas mal de chose »  
« Jamais trop tard pour commencer, hein »  
Max sourit mélancoliquement à la réponse du Tueur tout en se levant.

« Je pense que pour moi, c'est trop tard maintenant… Enfin, continue à regarder des films mec, et que le cinéma te guide ! »  
« Attend mais, tu pars où ? J'ai encore pleins de films à te raconter et j'suis sur qu'il me reste à bouffer dans la caisse ! »  
« Je vais me coucher, c'est pas contre toi mais je suis mort »

Il fit un signe de la main au Tueur et s'engouffra dans sa voiture, puis, vérifiant que les fenêtres étaient toujours bien couvertes, il sortit le pistolet de sa boîte à gants.

« Que le cinéma te guide… Putain mais quelle connerie… Y a rien pour nous guider, que des conneries. »

Il posa l'arme sur le tableau de bord et regarda autour de lui, les lettres, son stylo. Merde à quoi bon écrire une lettre de suicide ? Qui la lirait ? Ses parents ? La blague, ça devait faire 4 ans qu'il ne les avait pas vu. Ses amis ? Ha ! Ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui, c'était ce type qui lui avait parlé de cinéma sur l'aire d'autoroute. Il était pitoyable, vraiment. Il était temps d'en finir, de laisser cette vie pourrie derrière lui. Il se saisit de l'arme, la pointa sur sa tempe. Son doigt serré sur la détente tremblait. Inspiration. Expiration. … Puis un coup sec résonna sur sa vitre.

« Max, ouvre. J'ai un truc à te proposer.»

Il secoua la tête, un sourire résigné sur les lèvres. Il aurait du se douter que ce type ne le laisserait pas comme ça. Il avait l'air seul, encore plus seul que lui mais lui avait cette étincelle dans les yeux, cet éclat que donne la passion. Il en aurait presque été jaloux, s'il n'était pas déjà désabusé.  
Il abaissa son arme et la glissa sous son siège. Qu'est ce que ça lui coûtait de l'écouter ?  
Il ouvrit la portière et fit signe à l'autre homme d'entrer.

Tout en s'asseyant, le Tueur regardait autour de lui. L'habitacle était encombré de feuilles, toutes noircies par la même écriture serrée et il flottait une odeur de tabac froid mêlé à des relents de bière. A coté de lui, Max lui tendait une cigarette, le regard interrogateur.

« T'as dit que t'avais une proposition pour moi ?  
Le Tueur inspira une bouffée de nicotine avant de répondre  
-Ouais. Ca t'intéresse le cinéma ?  
-C'est une passion comme une autre. Mais je te l'ai dit, j'y connais rien.  
-C'est pas grave ça, t'as tout le temps pour. Mais est ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

Max fit tourner sa cigarette entre ses doigts. Question difficile, qu'il s'était déjà posé des milliers de fois. A chaque fois, la même réponse, le même vide. Cette impression de voir le monde en sépia quand les autres le voient en Technicolor.  
Sur le siège passager, le Tueur était penché vers lui, dans l'attente de sa réponse. Max le fixa pendant quelques secondes, sa cigarette continuant à se consumer dans sa main. Il voyait tellement de lui-même dans ce type. La solitude, la recherche désespérée d'une accroche, de quelqu'un qui le comprenne…Et pourtant, il y avait aussi la passion dans ses yeux, une exaltation qui le fascinait et qu'il enviait. Cet homme l'attirait, il voulait le comprendre, essayer de partager un peu de cette chaleur qui l'animait. Il savait qu'il risquait très probablement de finir brûlé par cette flamme dévorante mais il se sentait comme un insecte, continuant inexorablement de s'approcher du brasier jusqu'à s'y consumer.

« Ca pourrait, j'imagine  
-Ecoute, je vais être honnête, t'es paumé sur une aire d'autoroute, en plein milieu de la journée, avec un pack de six et t'abordes des inconnus pour leur parler. Le prend pas mal mais… T'as l'air seul comme mec. »

Le tueur s'arrêta un instant, cherchant à voir s'il avait blessé Max. Celui-ci souleva juste un sourcil puis haussa légèrement les épaules. Il n'y avait rien à nier. D'un mouvement de tête, il fit signe au Tueur de continuer.

« Moi aussi je suis seul. Depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre mon message et m'aider à le transmettre. Quelqu'un comme toi.  
\- Je comprends que t'ai envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi mais... Qu'est ce qui te dit que je suis le bon pour ça ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'suis un pauvre mec sur une aire d'autoroute, je peux pas vraiment t'aider.  
\- Au moins, viens avec moi. Juste ce soir. J'ai une piaule pour la nuit, et de la bouffe chaude. C'est mieux que ta caisse, non ? Réfléchis à ma proposition et répond moi demain matin. »

Le Tueur avait fini sa cigarette et commençait déjà à sortir de la voiture, puis il s'étira longuement. Sur le parking, la température avait chuté et la nuit commençait à tomber. Max eut un petit sourire devant la confiance de cet homme. Il semblait si sur de lui, certain que Max allait le suivre et accepter sa proposition le lendemain matin. Et il avait surement raison… Il voulait le suivre, malgré son instinct qui lui disait de fuir et malgré les traces de sang sur la chemise blanche du type, il voulait le suivre.

« Okay. On prend ta caisse, ça sera plus simple. J'ai rien d'important dans la mienne de toute façon. »

Et il préférait s'éloignait du flingue pour un moment, réfléchir sans avoir la tentation de tout arrêter simplement. Max se leva et jeta le mégot de sa cigarette avant de l'écraser sous son talon. Il fit signe au Tueur d'avancer tandis qu'il verrouillait sa voiture. En traversant le parking pour rejoindre l'autre homme, Max sentait comme des frissons dans son corps, des piques d'excitation comme il n'en avait plus ressenti depuis longtemps. Oui, il s'était probablement engagé dans quelque chose de dangereux ou au moins de louche mais il ne regrettait pas sa décision une seule seconde.


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspiration qui a fait que j'ai fini par complètement repartir de zéro pour un paragraphe complet... Je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui subit toutes mes hésitations sur Skype et à la patience de m'aider 3 Et un grand merci aux deux autres personnes qui acceptent de relire avant que je poste, ça m'aide énormément ! Je vous aime tous 3 J'espère que ça vous plaira encore ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous trouvez des problèmes dans le chapitre!**

La « piaule » du Tueur était en fait une vieille maison perdue au fond d'une forêt, sans route ou voisin à proximité.

Même la maison de ce type paraissait malsaine, c'était dingue. Et pourtant, il l'avait suivi. Malgré les frissons, malgré ses tripes qui lui disaient de partir, il était monté dans la bagnole d'un parfait inconnu pour se retrouver au fin fond des bois dans une baraque pourrie. Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour faire des choix.

« Je vais faire des pâtes, t'as qu'à aller prendre une douche en attendant »

Max tressaillit en entendant la voix du type juste derrière lui.

« Je… Ouais, je vais faire ça. Merci.  
-Pas de problème. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir, les serviettes dans les placards, tu te sers comme tu veux. »

Le type lui point la direction du doigt et se retourna pour fouiller les placards, en quête d'une casserole. Max fixa son dos pendant quelque secondes puis, prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il demanda:

« Tu m'as jamais dit ton nom en fait. »

Le Tueur se figea pendant une seconde, le bras perdu dans un placard. L'image aurait été presque comique si l'air ne semblait pas si lourd.

« Je suis pas le genre de mec qui raconte sa vie.

Max rit brièvement.

-Je croyais qu'on avait déjà établi que t'étais le genre de gars à n'être rien de toute façon. Tu me proposes d'être ton « partenaire », tu me ramènes chez toi. Si on va bosser ensemble, j'aurais besoin de connaître ton nom à un moment.

Le Tueur ne répondit pas, et se retourna ostensiblement, comme pour se cacher complètement de Max.

-Bon c'est quoi le problème. Je veux juste savoir ton nom pour arrêter de seulement penser à toi comme « ce mec bizarre sur le parking qui m'a parlé cinéma ». C'est long tu sais et… »

La porte du placard claqua violemment, faisant sursauter Max.

-Si j'te donne mon nom, t'arrêtes de faire chier et tu vas te laver ? »

L'autre homme avait un ton sec et froid et Max grimaça. Il l'avait énervé. Merde. Il acquiesça rapidement, en colère contre lui-même. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait personne autour de lui. Il insistait trop, il s'accrochait trop rapidement. L'homme se retourna puis inspira

«Victor. C'est Victor.  
-… Victor »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Un prénom aussi banal, aussi simple. Pourquoi le protéger comme ca ? Enfin, il avait déjà trop poussé sa chance pour ce soir, il avait eu son prénom, il allait respecter sa parole.  
Il venait à peine de se retourner pour sortir de la cuisine quand il entendit Victor l'appeler.

« Max… Je… J'suis désolé, j'aurais pas du m'énerver. C'est juste que… J'aime pas donner trop de détails aux gens. Déformation professionnelle on va dire.

Max eut un petit sourire

-T'en fais pas mec. On a tous des trucs dont on veut pas parler. J'aurais pas du pousser comme ça. C'est moi qui suis désolé. »

La douche détendit Max, c'était comme si l'eau chaude emportait sa détresse avec la poussière de l'aire d'autoroute. Il resta de longues minutes debout sous le jet brûlant, les yeux clos, à essayer de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer aujourd'hui. De suicidaire sur le point d'en finir, il était devenu « partenaire » dans une affaire qu'il ne comprenait même pas encore. Il avait l'impression de sortir enfin la tête de l'eau, après des années en apnée, d'apercevoir enfin le ciel.

Il finit de se savonner et de se rincer puis, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille, il jeta un regard dégoûté à ses vêtements sales éparpillés sur le sol. Ils sentaient la sueur et la poussière de l'aire d'autoroute, la tristesse et la dépression. Tout ce qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui. Max les écarta du chemin avec son pied puis sortit de la salle de bain. Peut être que Victor pourrait lui prêter quelque chose.

«Hé, Victor. T'aurais pas des fringues pour moi ? Victor ? »

Aucune réponse… Pourtant, Max entendait des éclats de voix dans la cuisine.

« Après tes conneries de l'autre fois, c'est hors de question putain ! T'es instable !»

Victor serrait un téléphone dans sa main, le visage déformé par la colère. Max recula légèrement. Victor paraissait perdre graduellement son calme à mesure que la conversation avançait jusqu'à ce qu'il raccroche brutalement et se laisse tomber, assis contre le mur.  
Victor cacha son visage dans ses mains tout en continuant de murmurer, désespéré :

« Mais qu'est ce que t'as fait, merde, qu'est ce que t'as fait »

Max se sentit paniquer en voyant Victor aussi impuissant, aussi… faible. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, quoi dire. Il s'approcha, toujours incertain.

« Victor ? »

Le Tueur se releva brusquement, comme électrifié.

« T'as fini ?  
-Ouais, et j'aurais besoin de fringues. C'était qui ? » Demanda Max, désignant d'un coup de tête le téléphone.  
\- Rien d'important. Juste… Un associé. Tu voulais des fringues ? »

Victor essayait clairement d'esquiver le sujet et Max décida de ne pas insister. Il se souvenait encore de la réponse glaciale qu'il avait eue juste pour un prénom.

La chemise que Victor lui avait donné était un peu large et il avait du serrer sa ceinture pour maintenir le pantalon pourtant, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion, que tout ce qui allait mal dans sa vie ne s'arrangerait pas en changeant bêtement de chemise mais pour le moment, il voulait y croire. Il ferma les yeux un instant en avalant une bouchée de pâtes au beurre. Il redécouvrait tout, les goûts, les saveurs. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait vivant.

Tout en mangeant, il réfléchissait à la proposition qui lui avait été faite. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce que Victor voulait vraiment de lui ni même de ce qu'était le partenariat en question mais il connaissait déjà sa réponse. Le choix était facile, entre la solitude froide de sa voiture et la chaleur passionnée de Victor, oui, il avait déjà fait son choix. Il leva la tête, prêt à annoncer à Victor sa décision lorsqu'une sonnerie stridente le coupa. A la manière dont Victor décrocha le téléphone et l'air inquiet sur son visage, ce devait être la même personne que tout à l'heure.

« T'es où putain ?! T'es OU ? Qu'est ce que tu-…. » Victor se tut soudain, horrifié. « C'était quoi ça. … Je te demande ce que c'était que cette voix ! »

Quoi que ce soit à l'autre bout du fil, ça l'avait complètement figé et il restait debout, le téléphone plaqué contre son oreille, répondant uniquement par monosyllabes. Lorsqu'il raccrocha enfin après quelques minutes qui semblèrent à Max une éternité, il saisit sa veste et l'enfila, prêt à partir.

« J'ai un… un truc à régler. »

Max pouvait sentir que Victor ne lui disait pas tout et tout le mystère qui l'entourait, lui et sa proposition, ne faisait que l'intriguer encore plus.

« Un truc ? Quel genre de truc ?  
-C'est trop long de t'expliquer ça maintenant, faut que j'aille régler ça avant que ce connard foute encore plus la merde. » Victor hésita une seconde avant d'ajouter  
« T'as qu'à venir avec. Je t'expliquerai tout dans la voiture. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà enfin le chapitre 3. Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps à le finir, j'ai de gros problèmes pour finir les choses je crois... J'avais la fin en tête depuis le moment où j'ai écris le chapitre 2 donc ça ne colle pas forcément très bien à ce qu'on a vu du tueur et tout dans la dernière saison de UM mais j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. Des bisous sur vous 3**

Au fur et à mesure que Victor détaillait chacun de ses meurtres –non, ses « missions » comme il les appelait, Max sentait son estomac se retourner. Il sentait une douleur dans sa main gauche et quand il la regarda, il se rendit compte qu'il avait serré si fort les poings que ses ongles avaient pénétré sa paume. Il essayait désespérément de réconcilier l'homme passionné de l'aire d'autoroute avec ce… ce monstre sans cœur qui tuait pour le cinéma mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il repensait à l'affection qu'il avait eue, le désir même qu'il avait ressenti à certains moments en voyant Victor et il sentit la bile monter dans sa gorge

« Arrête la voiture. »

Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il avait parlé, ni même qu'il avait coupé Victor en plein milieu de l'exposé du massacre d'une pauvre fille déguisée en princesse. Victor eut l'air de vouloir protester pendant une seconde, mais en voyant le visage pâle de Max et sa main crispée sur la portière, il tourna brusquement le volant pour pouvoir aller se garer en bordure de la route.

Dès que la voiture fut arrêtée, Max ouvrit la portière et tomba plus qu'il ne sortit, les mains à plat sur l'herbe fraiche. Il vomit, une fois, puis deux, jusqu'à ce que la bile amère brûle sa gorge et son palais.

Victor tentait de le réconforter, une main sur son épaule mais Max le repoussa faiblement. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à tout ce que Victor venait de dire, la manière enthousiaste dont il décrivait les « leçons » qu'il donnait. Il n'y avait pas une trace de remords dans sa voix, non. Pour lui, tous ces gens _méritaient_ de mourir. Ils méritaient d'être torturés, brutalisés, massacrés pour l'amour du cinéma.

« Max… Faut que tu remontes dans la voiture. Si on rejoint pas Gydias maintenant, c'est un gosse qu'il va buter. »

Max voulait presque rire, mais sa gorge était trop douloureuse.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? Si c'est ton associé qui l'a choisi, il a surement fait quelque chose pour le mériter. C'est pas ce que tu disais avant ? »

-Ne me compare pas à ce mec ! J'ai une éthique, j'ai des règles ! Je touche pas les gamins et quand je tue, c'est pour un message ! Lui, il tue juste pour le plaisir. On est différent.

-Différent ? Putain Victor, t'as massacré une fille à coup de batte, tu t'es filmé en train de torturer des gens qui aimaient pas le cinéma pour le mettre sur internet. T'es un monstre, tu me dégoûtes, tu me dégoûtes »

Encore agenouillé au sol, Max attendait une réponse de Victor. Une protestation, des insultes, des coups même ! Mais rien ne vint. Victor restait immobile à ses cotés, silencieux, comme choquée par son éclat.

Soudainement, Max se sentit brusquement soulevé et emporté dans la voiture. Le Tueur avait saisi son bras et le trainait jusqu'au siège avant où il le jeta sans ménagement.

« Tu sais pas ce que tu dis. Tu comprends pas encore. Je vais t'expliquer, tu vas comprendre, tu vas m'aider. Mais j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer là. Un gosse va mourir. »

La voiture démarra en trombe avant que Max n'est même pu esquisser un mouvement pour s'échapper. Il était prisonnier. Enfermé avec un tueur psychopathe. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir appuyé sur la gâchette plus vite tout à l'heure. Au moins, la mort aurait été rapide et sans douleur.

Arrivé au lieu de rendez-vous, Victor fit le tour de la voiture pour verrouiller la portière, jetant un regard désolé vers Max, replié sur son siège, le visage crayeux. Il était juste sous le choc. Il allait comprendre après, il en était sûr. Il l'avait senti, il avait enfin trouvé une âme sœur, quelqu'un pour l'épauler. Mais avant de pouvoir continuer avec Max, il fallait d'abord qu'il en finisse avec l'Assistant. Inspirant profondément, il se dirigea vers le milieu du champ, où son ancien collègue se tenait.

« Je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé. C'est qui dans la bagnole, la star d'une de nos futures vidéos ? » demanda Gydias, en pointant son arme vers Max.

-Ta gueule, ça te concerne pas. Tout ça, là, les vidéos, les leçons, c'est fini. T'es complètement passé à côté du message, t'as pas du tout compris ce qu'on faisait ici »

Le Tueur s'agitait en parlant jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la petite silhouette derrière l'Assistant.

« C'est quoi ce bordel putain, c'est qui ce môme derrière toi ?

-Ah, enfin, tu remarques. T'était tellement occupé à agiter les bras et à t'exciter que je pensais que t'allais jamais réaliser. Je te présente Théo. Dis

« Bonjour » au gentil monsieur Théo ! »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un mouvement du canon de son pistolet vers le visage de l'enfant qu'il venait de pousser devant lui.

« C'est trop tard pour pas parler à des inconnus maintenant, t'as raté le coche là » Gydias gloussa un instant à sa plaisanterie puis reprit plus sérieusement

«Bon, je t'ai pas amené ici juste pour te présenter un gosse. J'suis pas ton fournisseur. Non, je suis là pour une LECON.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es malade, c'est un gosse. Il a rien fait de mal ! Il a encore le temps d'apprendre ! Les leçons qu'on donne, c'est pour les causes perdues, les cons qui s'enjaillent devant des blockbusters merdiques sans aucune honte. »

L'Assistant claqua plusieurs fois sa langue, marquant sa désapprobation.

« On dit toujours que c'est les jeunes qu'il faut éduquer. Et puis, tu imagines l'impact que ça va avoir ? Des millions de gens vont entendre notre message, des MILLIONS. »

Voyant que le Tueur ne réagissait toujours pas, l'Assistant arma son pistolet et le pointa vers le genou de Théo.

« Bon. Je me suis montré compréhensif jusque-là mais maintenant faut agir. C'est incroyable les gens quand même. On se casse le cul à leur apporter le succès sur un plateau et ils pensent qu'on va encore tout faire à leur place. Tu as très exactement cinq secondes pour commencer à donner une leçon ou le petit Théo ici présent dit au revoir à sa rotule. … Cinq, Quatre, Tr…UMPF »

L'Assistant s'arrêta soudain dans son compte à rebours la respiration coupé par Victor qui venait de se jeter brutalement sur lui. L'arme lui échappa des mains dans le choc et tomba à quelques mètres de lui. Le Tueur était toujours sur lui, tentant de le maintenir au sol et éloigné de l'arme. Profitant d'avoir désarmé l'Assistant, il se tourna vers Théo et hurla.

« CASSE-TOI PETIT. CASSE-TOI, VITE. C'EST DANGEREUX ICI. »

Voyant que l'enfant ne bougeait toujours pas, il tenta de le pousser afin de le faire réagir. L'Assistant réalisé bien vite l'ouverture et en profita pour enfoncer son genou dans le plexus de Victor puis le repoussa d'une main avant de se plonger sur son arme.  
Haletant, il se releva, le pistolet au poing.

« Ah la vache. J'avais prévu de faire ça plutôt en douceur mais là tu me laisses vraiment pas le choix. Désolé Théo, le monsieur a décidé que ça valait même pas le coup de te donner une leçon, au revoir ! »

L'enfant semblait enfin réagir et vouloir s'enfuir mais avant même qu'il est pu essayer de courir, Gydias l'abattit froidement d'une balle dans la tête.

« Bien. Une bonne chose de faite. J'aurais aimé faire durer ça un peu plus mais bon tu m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix, hein. »

Le Tueur haletait sur le sol, la respiration toujours coupé. Gydias se tenait debout face à lui, l'arme maintenant pointé vers lui.

« Du coup on a plus personne pour faire l'émission. C'est malin hein. T'as vu ce que tu me fais faire, non mais franchement. Heureusement que t'as ramené quelqu'un avec toi pour nous aider. » Voyant que le Tueur essayait de se relever, l'Assistant lui écrasa à nouveau son pied dans son plexus puis lui donna un coup de pied au visage.

« Non, non. Toi tu bouges pas de là. On a encore une émission à tourner. »

Impuissant, Victor regarda l'Assistant se diriger vers la voiture.

« Max… » murmura-t-il, désespéré.

Depuis le siège passager de la voiture, Max était pétrifié. L'homme dans le champ avait abattu de sang-froid un gosse et il s'approchait de lui d'un air déterminé, l'arme toujours à la main. Max cherchait des yeux quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui permettrait de se défendre. Rien. Au moins les portières étaient verrouillées, il pourrait peut-être gagner un peu de temps avant que l'homme ne trouve un moyen de les ouvrir.  
Gydias était maintenant devant la portière de la voiture, le regardant en souriant. Il lui fit un petit signe de main, secouant du même temps les clés qu'il avait soustraites de la poche de Victor.

« Désolée, mais y a eu un petit changement de plan. Tu pourras remercier notre ami commun, s'il avait pas fait l'idiot, on aurait toujours un invité pour l'émission. »

Tout en parlant, il avait ouvert la voiture et il tira d'un geste brusque Max hors de son siège avant de le jeter au sol. Max s'étala sur l'herbe humide du champ, sonné par la brutalité de l'homme.  
Que la vie était cruelle ! Il n'avait pas réussi à mourir quand il l'avait choisi mais maintenant qu'il retrouvait une envie de vivre, il allait mourir abattu par un tueur sanguinaire dans une espèce de compétition avec le psychopathe qui l'avait ramassé sur l'aire d'autoroute.

« Allez, lève-toi. J'ai pas que ça à foutre, on doit tourner l'émission pour que l'autre là-bas voie que j'ai parfaitement compris son message et que je peux continuer sans lui. »

Il prit le bras de Max et le força à se lever puis le poussa en direction du champ. Max fit quelque pas, entrainé par le mouvement puis se figea. Non. Il refusait de mourir ici. Il refusait de partir comme ça. Il avait déjà perdu le contrôle de trop de chose dans sa vie, le choix de sa mort était le seul qui lui restait encore. Mu par cette volonté de vivre qu'il se découvrait, Max donna un coup d'épaule brutal à l'Assistant, qui chancela.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, petit con ! » glapit l'Assistant. Max profita de l'ouverture pour se jeter sur lui en hurlant, le faisant tomber sur la terre argileuse. Gydias tenait toujours son arme et Max tenta de la lui arracher. Les deux hommes luttaient frénétiquement pour tenter de récupérer l'arme, sans qu'aucun ne prenne le dessus.

Au loin, dans le champ, le Tueur se relevait difficilement, grognant de douleur. Il hoqueta en voyant Max et Gydias au sol.  
Utilisant toutes ses forces, il se mit debout et tenta de courir vers les deux hommes. Il refusait de voir Max mourir ici aujourd'hui. Il avait enfin trouvé une âme sœur, il le savait.  
Bien sûr, Max semblait un peu réticent face à ses méthodes mais il finirait par comprendre. Il le devait. Serrant les dents face à la douleur, il accéléra encore. Max était en danger, il devait le sauver.  
Il était à moins d'un mètre d'eux lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit.

«Non, non ! Max, putain, Max ! MAX » La peur lui fit oublier toute douleur et il se précipita près de la scène, terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver.  
Max se tenait toujours au-dessus de Gydias, l'arme qu'il avait réussi à récupérer entre les doigts. Il fixait horrifié la tâche rouge qui continuait de s'élargir sur la poitrine de l'Assistant.

Le Tueur s'approcha doucement et retira délicatement l'arme de la main de Max puis la jeta un peu plus loin. Il s'agenouilla près de Max et prit son visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, ne t'inquiète pas. Je savais que tu avais ce qu'il fallait en toi »

Max protesta faiblement dans l'étreinte du Tueur mais il fut très vite tu par les murmures de réconfort de Victor. Ereinté, il se laissa aller dans la douce chaleur des bras du Tueur. Il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois qu'il avait partagé un contact humain si profond avec quelqu'un.  
Contre lui, Victor continuait ses félicitations à voix basse et Max sut qu'il était définitivement perdu.  
Victor était devenu son point d'ancrage, son phare, sa lumière. Il voulait rester à jamais avec cet homme, suivre avec lui ce chemin tordu et vicié qu'il avait choisi, qu'importe où cela les mènerait.  
Et que le cinéma les guide.


End file.
